Sonikku Connect
by Ariannah360
Summary: Cream, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge are the only five members of the Cultural Research Club in their high school. One day, a strange phenomenon in which they swap bodies begins, and from then on continue to experience different phenomena at the whims of Eggman. Based on the manga/anime/light novel Kokoro Connect. TxA, KxR
1. It Had Already Begun Before They Knew It

**Summary – **Cream, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge are the only five members of the Cultural Research Club in their high school. One day, a strange phenomenon in which they swap bodies begins, and from then on continue to experience different phenomena at the whims of Eggman. Based on the manga/anime/light novel Kokoro Connect.

**Rated – **T, because of sexual references.

**Pairings – **Tails/Amy, Knuckles/Rouge

**Important Notes – **Tails and Cream are 15 (freshmen), Amy, Sonic, Tikal, Shadow and Wave are 16 (sophomores), and Knuckles and Rouge are 17 (juniors). Everyone has the same relation to each other (Amy still loves Sonic, Rouge still flirts with Knuckles, and Cream is still prim and proper with everyone). Of course, **some of the events had to be altered to fit the characters' personalities. **

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Kokoro Connect.

**Chapter 1**

Tails trudged through the halls, for some reason also earning the glances of some girls. As he made his way to his destination, he contemplated his surroundings. Chaos High, the high school, he noted, was looking more and more professional every day.

He rounded up the stairs and stood in front of the clubroom door. He gripped the knob, turned it, and poked his head inside.

"Just you, Amy?" he asked. Amy, the vice president of the club, sent a smirk his way from her seat at the wooden table in the middle of the small room. She was currently writing something on her laptop. "First to arrive, as always."

Tails nodded and sat down. "So," Amy started off, "have you gotten all the materials for the next issue of 'Bunken News'?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I just need to sort out the rest of the data and we're good. By the way, 'History of Machines from the View of a German Monteur' should really be in the point of view of a German monteur –"

"Okay," Amy cut him off quite rudely.

"I was going to ask about something else…"

"I asked you a question and I expect a 'yes' or 'no'. You really need to stop over-talking things." Tails shot her a look as she innocently hunched her shoulders at him. "Still sharp as ever, I see."

"Hi Ms. Amy, Mr. Tails!" Cream, the club president, walked through the door cheerfully and sat on the couch behind the table. "Oh, just you two?" she asked, looking around.

She shifted in her seat, and Tails and Amy caught sight of something that certainly wasn't supposed to be seen.

"Cream, if you keep sitting like that, your underwear's going to be in full view." Cream blushed and quickly tugged her uniform skirt down as hard as she could.

"Oh, it's no big whoop."

"I'm still here, you know," Tails said bluntly, blushing at the sight. Cream giggled. "Five bucks a peek!" she joked.

"I have to pay!? …Well, that's actually a pretty good deal –"

"_Tails._ You realize what you just said there was borderline illegal, right?" Amy asked, dropping her eyelids halfway at him.

"…"

Nonetheless, Cream smiled at him. "Oh yeah, Cream, what're we doing for our next issue?" Tails asked her.

"Oh, yes!" she said, "I was just thinking about that!"

She straightened her back and clasped her hands. "Violence and sex!"

"Woah there. Who would look for that stuff in a high school newspaper –"

"Teenage boys," Amy answered knowingly. Tails narrowed his eyes at her. "Touché."

He turned back to Cream, who was smiling innocently the entire time. "Well anyways, we're straying away from what a school newspaper _is_ just by having negative articles. Well. The last article we did _was_ pretty saucy."

"That was because it was about the school festival," Amy said, "and we can't really use that for a while now. Hm…How's about an ero article?" She smirked devilishly at the two in front of her.

"Ero? Well, I suppose that'd do," Cream said. She got up and grabbed Amy's shoulders from behind. "And since this was your idea, Ms. Amy, _you_ get to do the high-tension erotica photos!"

"Woah, wait, wait, wait! Who said I agreed to that!? And anyways, if we're talking about pretty girls, why don't _you _do it?"

Cream blinked and then smiled. "Well, the way I see it, I'm more like role model who's not supposed to show any skin, and doesn't want to anyways –"

Tails' shoulders slumped in disappointment. Two half-dressed pretty girls were better than one, right?

"– and we need something more sensual, thus we turn to Ms. Amy Rose."

Amy's eye twitched. "Sensual? I don't think high school boys are looking for that."

"You're thinking wrong," Tails muttered.

"'Scuse?"

"Nothin'," he answered quickly.

Amy rubbed her chin. "Well…why don't we ask one of these high school boys, eh?"

Amy and Cream looked at Tails, who blinked. "Me?"

"Yup," Cream answered. Amy simpered. "Yeah, Tailsie. Which one of us would you rather see naked?"

"…You want me to _pick_?" The girls nodded.

"Well, since I'm representing every boy in high school," he said, holding his head in thought, "the answer would be both."

"Alrighty then," Amy said, now quickly typing something up on her laptop again, "3:55 P.M.: Miles 'Tails' Prower demands that two female Student Cultural Club members strip. How's that?"

Cream gave her a thumbs-up. "W-Wait!" Tails said, "If you're gonna put that in the school website, at least leave my name out!"

Amy pouted. "Fine."

Just then, the door opened.

…

Rouge and Knuckles sat across Amy, Cream, and Tails at the table some time later. The awkward tension was thick in the air and the question as to what was going on crossed everyone's mind.

Knuckles drummed his fingers on the table top as Rouge fiddled with her shoulder length white hair. This was considered odd behavior for the two.

Now, typically Rouge would make the occasional flirtatious joke, to which Knuckles would blush and retort the usual "Like hell I'd ever fall for you, _Bat Girl_." This would result in an hour long argument over basically nothing.

But no. There was no flirtatious joke. No blushing. No riposte. Just awkwardness. And it was _killing _them.

"Ms. Rouge, Mr. Knuckles, what's wrong?" Cream asked, concern etching all over her face.

"Well," Knuckles said, averting his gaze from the girl next to him, "we figured it'd be a good idea to talk to someone else about this."

"What? Are you two dating or something?" Amy asked blandly.

"EX_CUSE_ ME!?"

"HELL NO! I'D NEVER DATE _HER_!"

"Calm your nipples Knux, it was just a question," Amy replied, amusement written all over her face. Knuckles glared at her.

"So, what's wrong then?" Tails asked. They fidgeted in their seats.

"Um…we were planning to tell everyone together, but now…it's just like…" Rouge trailed off.

"I don't really know how to put this…" Knuckles said. A second went by. Two. Three. And it was about to be four until –

"Oh, just SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Amy burst. Everyone jumped, startled. "O-Okay!" Knuckles said, sweat dripping down his face by the second. He and Rouge shared a glance and nodded. "You see, last night we…" he stopped himself, debating on whether to tell them or not.

Amy's eyes widened at the way the sentence had been said. "Oh _no_, don't tell me you guys had s –"

"NO!" they shouted, faces red with embarrassment. "Well, then _what happened_?" Tails asked again.

Knuckles paused, and then took a deep breath before saying, "Our souls switched places!"

All was quiet. Not a sound was heard for maybe a minute or so. The silence was broken when Amy, Tails, and Cream blinked and let out a very confused, "Hah?"

"We switched souls! Like you see in those crappy mangas –" He was cut off by Amy bonking him on the head with her hammer. "That joke wasn't even funny," she said seriously.

"It _wasn't_ a joke! I'm being totally serious!" he protested, rubbing the bruise on his head as Amy sat back down.

"I'm a bit more shocked," Tails said.

"Did you escape the dream world, or are you just being shot down by Mr. Knuckles too many times?" Cream asked Rouge, who glared at the girl. "That'd make sense. You keep coming onto him but he always turns you down," Amy considered. Rouge growled. "Watch it, Pinky Dinky Doo. I'm not the only one who gets shot down."

Amy shot up and slammed her hands of the table. "That's only because Sonic doesn't see the potential of our future relationship! One day, he'll be puddy in my hands."

"Alright, let's stay on _one_ subject," Tails said, seemingly irritated at Amy's blind affection towards his best friend. Amy sat back down and she and Rouge immersed themselves in a glaring contest.

Knuckles, who had been blushing the whole time, shook it off and turned back to the three in front of them. "He's right. That's not the point. The point is that Rouge and I switched souls. Right?" He turned to Rouge. She nodded, not once deterring her glare at Amy.

He turned back to everyone else. "Yesterday, I woke up in the middle of the night in a completely different room. When I looked in the mirror and saw Rouge's face, I panicked. Next thing I knew…I was myself again."

Rouge sighed and finally looked away from Amy. "That's what happened to me. I thought it was just a nightmare or something, so I hid in the covers. When I opened my eyes again, everything was back to normal."

"It…It couldn't have been real!" Knuckles shouted. Rouge snapped her head at him. "What?"

"It definitely couldn't have been real! Rouge! Stop making me a part of your stupid fantasies!"

Her eyes widened. "You're turning on me!?"

"That had to have been a nightmare!"

"So we had the same nightmare in which we switch bodies at the same time, and it happens in real life, too?" she asked incredulously.

"That's what happens when a string of coincidences coincide!"

As the two kept arguing, Cream turned to Amy. "Did that make sense to you?"

"More or less."

"Besides!" Knuckles snapped, "Why would it be the two of us!?"

"Well," Rouge said, cracking a mischievous smile, "You could chalk it up to be fate or karma from a past life. So we should start going out. Now!"

"Augh! This is why I can't _stand_ you!"

"Um," Tails finally said, looking at the two females beside him, "How'd she come up to that conclusion?"

"Cream!" Rouge cried, jumping up and weeping on the girl's shoulder, "That jerk is being cruel to me!"

"WHAT!?" Knuckles asked disbelievingly. Rouge pouted and Cream patted her back soothingly. "There, there. It's all right."

"UGH!" Knuckles slammed his head on the table. From behind Cream's shoulder, Rouge smirked.

Amy shot up again and banged the table in frustration. "God! This isn't making any sense! The two of you need to cool off!"

Rouge stood up and looked at Amy blankly. "Fine, but…"

"It doesn't make any sense to us either," Knuckles said, his voice muffled from having his face mushed against the table.

Everyone sat in another awkward silence. Amy was using this time to let all the information sink in until Cream hopped up, startling everyone. "Ah! I left my notebook in the classroom!"

"Cream! Don't cut me off in the middle of a thought!" Amy said darkly. Cream just smiled, already used to her best friend's hostile behavior. "May I go get it?"

Amy frowned and crossed her arms. "You're in charge here. Don't ask me for permission."

"We can continue this later!" Cream called, already out the door.

Once she was gone, Tails sighed in exhaustion. "Well, I'm parched. Anybody want some tea?"

"Yeah," everyone mumbled raising their hands. "Okay, then. I'll make some for Cream when she comes back."

Amy smiled at him. "Yeah, you're –"

S~W~I~T~C~H

He wasn't in the clubroom anymore. He didn't see Amy or Rouge or Knuckles, for that matter. What he was looking at right now partially disturbed him.

He felt himself on his knees as he looked into a desk with one book left in it. Out of curiosity, he pulled it out and looked at the name –"

"Hu!" Tails choked on the air. "Cream Rabbit" was written nice and neatly on the cover. He began to hyperventilate. _Oh shit, what the hell is happening!?_ He thought to himself.

He looked down to find that he now was wearing a skirt that barely went past the end of his thighs. Then he realized those might not be his thighs.

Tails was sweating bullets at this point. He pressed down on his stomach. He gulped and moved further up. "No," he choked, "it can't b –"

His sentence was cut off by the feel of his own hand groping what currently seemed to be his…ahem, breast. He gasped and then realized that his voice was much higher than it used to be.

He squeezed the breasts with both his hands for confirmation. Yep, those were definitely breasts. And he most certainly did not have breasts.

"Cream?" a voice called. Tails' head shot up and turned to the source. "C-Cream?" he asked.

"Yes, that's your name isn't it?" the girl asked. He recognized her as one of Cream's classmates. "Uh, yes, um –"

"Natesa," she answered, and then her eyes averted to his hands, which were still feeling apparently Cream's breasts. His eyes widened again and looked at his hands and then at her, finally taking them off. "Uh…"

"Want me to help?" Natesa asked, suddenly appearing by his side. He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows with still widened eyes. "W-What?"

"It's more effective when someone else fondles them for you," she answered simply. And then she added, "In many ways."

"N-No thanks! I'll be fine," he said quickly, scooting away from her.

Natesa smiled suggestively. "No need to be shy. I'm very good with my hands." She moved closer to him and he continued to back away in response.

"Let's calm down, Natesa! W-W can talk this through, right?"

"Yes! Let's _talk_…with our bodies!"

"Our bodies!?"

"TAAIIIILLLSSSSSS!" A voice screamed through the hallway outside the room, cutting of the two. _His_ voice.

Right on cue, Tails, the other one, ran past the opened door, but did a double take and came back and when he saw the real Tails on the floor with Natesa.

"TAILS!"

"Me!?" Tails said, staring at his body before him. The Tails who he should assume was Cream at the moment rubbed the back of his head, walking quickly towards the two.

"Ms. Natesa, I'm going to need Tai – I mean, Cream for something. It's an emergency!" She grabbed Tails' hand and attempted to pull him out the room, only for Natesa to clutch his other arm and stop them from leaving.

"We're busy right now!"

"I can't deny that it was about to get a little busy, but please let me go Natesa!" Tails said.

"See! Ta – Cream says to let her go!" Cream said.

Natesa frowned at the two. "You two sound kinda strange. Anyway, you need to give me a good reason to let her go!"

They tugged Tails' arms from both sides, paining him greatly. Cream huffed. "That's it!"

She ran over to Natesa and began tickling her. "Ah! HAHAHA! Not my sides! ACK! STOP!"

"Cream!" Tails hissed in a whisper, "You're in _my_ body right now! Don't do anything too weird! I've got a reputation to keep, you know! LET'S GO!"

The two dashed out of the room and headed to the clubroom, leaving a very confused and disappointed Natesa sitting on the ground.

As they ran, Cream said, "Ah! That was spooky! I was looking for my notebook when all the sudden, I was in the clubroom! Everyone was calling me Tails! I freaked out and ran away!"

They skidded to a stop in the middle of a hallway. Tails panted. "So…this means that Knuckles and Rouge were telling the truth."

…

Everyone was in the clubroom now. Tails and Cream were still in each other's bodies, and the only skeptic was now Amy, who was sitting alone on one side of the table due to the fear that she might pull out her hammer at one point.

The pink haired girl drummed her fingers on the table top, eyes closed in thought. Everyone watched her carefully.

"So," she finally said, and everyone let out a breath they hadn't even realized they were holding, "you're telling me that…you and Cream have switched places." She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Haha, yes, Ms. Amy," Cream said, giggling.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Would you look at that? A genuine laugh from Tails. Usually there's some sorta edge to it."

Knuckles straightened his back. "True. And he's pretty good looking. He'd be more popular with girls if he laughed more often."

"Is my normal laugh really that bad?" Tails asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Finally, Amy abruptly stood up and glared at the four. "Who gives a damn about your laugh!?" She punched the table, and then her eyes widened as she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

"You hurt your hand, didn't you?" Tails asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amy's glare hardened. "Shut up!" She prepared to punch him square in the face, but stopped midway with still widened eyes and pulled back, keeping her hands high above her head. Her face had gotten red from embarrassment.

"Ms. Amy's really enjoying herself!" Cream said with another giggle.

Knuckles crossed his arms. "I see. What happened was that Tails mumbled one of his signature smartass one-liners and Amy was going to respond with violence, as usual, but! He's in Cream's body now, which is why she stopped herself."

Amy glared back at Tails, her face still red. "Don't think I'll forget this, Tai –" She stopped once again, her face paling.

"Ms. Amy," Cream said smugly, rubbing her chin, "You were about to call 'Cream' Tails, were you not?"

"Th-That's only because you guys are putting on such a weird act!"

"Do you really think Mr. Tails is capable of imitating me so well?" Cream asked, cocking her head.

"Look Amy," Tails said, standing up and placing his hands firmly on the table, "I now this is hard to believe, but you have to trust me. I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower."

"Rouge," Amy said softly, "What do you think?"

"I believe him. What about you Knuckie?"

"Definitely," he said plainly.

"Oh? So you're also admitting that we, in fact, _did_ switch places?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Sh-Shouldn't you guys be a little more skeptical?" Amy asked, giving everyone an incredulous look.

"Well, Ms. Amy, once you've experienced the switch, it's just like, so that's it?" Cream said, joining her hands, not once wiping the smile off her face.

Amy started rubbing her temples. "I'm getting a headache. I'll ask you guys one more time. You aren't fooling around or anything like that? Cream and Tails have _really_ switched souls?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Amy narrowed her eyes at Tails, who she saw as Cream. "Which means, you would know information only Tails would, correct?"

"Yes. You can ask me anything," he said confidently.

"I expect an answer in a split second."

"Got it."

"Okay then," Amy suddenly pointed a finger at him, "What was the title of the last adult film that Tails borrowed from Knuckles?"

"Big Jugged High School Gi – W-WAIT A MINUTE! How could you ask that question!? You don't even know that answer!"

Amy maintained a cool composure. "That doesn't matter. Knuckles can verify it. So Tailsie," Amy said, smiling devilishly, "what's the answer?"

"U-Uh…" He looked beside him to find Cream with a confused expression. "What are 'big jugs'?" she asked. Rouge just smirked at him.

"Could you just let me whisper the answer to Knuckles!?"

Amy shrugged. "Go crazy."

Tails leaned over to Knuckles and whispered his answer. Amy looked at the two of them once he was done. "Well?"

"He answered correctly," Knuckles replied, ignoring the look he was receiving from Rouge.

Amy sighed. "Now that we've established that both of our male club members like big jugs," She turned to Cream, "I'll find out if this is really Cream."

"This verification process she's using…is it to get back at me for making fun of her?" Tails asked, horrified.

"I need to make sure never to get on her bad side," Knuckles muttered.

Amy motioned for Cream to lean over the table and then whispered something in her ear. Suddenly, Cream jumped back with flushed cheeks and a petrified expression. "WAIT! A-Amy! Is that true!?"

Amy nodded. "Sadly."

"But," Cream said, sulking back down in her seat, "I guess that's what it means to grow up."

Tails blinked. "What…What did she tell her?"

"So you _have_ switched bodies," Amy said quietly. Everyone looked at her in amazement and relief. "If I compare the likelihood of Tails acting in such an animated fashion, to the likelihood of two people switching bodies, the second is easier to believe."

"How am I supposed to interpret that statement?" Tails asked in annoyance.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked them, ignoring his inquiry.

"What _are_ we going to do?" Cream asked mostly herself, laying her head on the table and facing the door.

"Knuckles, Rouge, how long were you two switched?" Tails questioned

"Thirty or forty minutes, maybe," Rouge answered.

"Is time really a factor?" Knuckles asked. Tails looked at him. "Or mayb –"

S~W~I~T~C~H

Tails felt his head on the desk, and was currently looking at the door for some reason. His eyes widened. He sat up straight and found that he was sitting in the chair as Cream had been seconds before. Cream gasped and fell into her own seat.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong? Are you guys okay?"

Cream and Tails shared a glance before smiling widely and fist pumping the air. "We're back to normal!" they shouted simultaneously.

Amy blinked. "Seriously?"

…

The five were walking out of the school together now. Rouge looked down at her feet as they got closer to the gate.

"I've got a feeling it was all just a dream."

"Let's just say it's been a strange day," Knuckles said.

"I don't get it," Amy said, frowning slightly, "Was this just a one day phenomenon? Or something that happens to only the four of you."

Cream smiled at her. "Anyway, we probably shouldn't mention this to anyone. There's no point in making our families worry."

"Yeah," Tails said, "I doubt anyone would believe us anyways."

…

"Was this really just a one day thing?" Knuckles asked himself as he arrived at his apartment. He closed and locked the door, throwing himself on his couch.

…

Amy walked slowly toward her house, her head down in thought. "Hey Amy," one of the neighbors called. "You're coming home already?" she asked Amy.

She gave the woman a fake smile and nodded. "Are you okay? You look out of sorts."

"…This is how I always look." Amy quickly walked through her door before the woman could ask her anymore questions.

…

"Sweetheart, are you okay? You didn't look too good this morning." Rouge's mother gave her a look of concern. Rouge was perched on the floor of the living room while her mother wrote on some papers, presumably for work.

"I'm fine, Ma. I just didn't get much sleep last night. Nothing you need to worry about," Rouge reassured her.

…

Cream finished up the last of the dishes in her home. She dried her hands and reached for her phone when she heard it vibrate. "Hello? Oh, Mother. You're going to be late? Oh, it's fine! I already ate. Don't push yourself too hard. Bye." The smile she retained throughout the conversation disappeared once the line was cut off.

…

"Hey Tails, wait up!" Tails looked behind him to find Sonic speeding up and coming to a stop next to him. Tails smiled.

"Up for some ice cream, bro?" Sonic asked him. "Sure," he answered.

They then walked off to the ice cream parlor, storming up a conversation.

E~N~D

Sooooo? Please send me a review to continue this. I really want to, but I need to know if people want to read this.

Seriously.

Review.

NAO PEOPLE.


	2. Some Fascinating Humans

**Summary – **Cream, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge are the only five members of the Cultural Research Club in their high school. One day, a strange phenomenon in which they swap bodies begins, and from then on continue to experience different phenomena at the whims of Eggman. Based on the manga/anime/light novel Kokoro Connect.

**Rated – **T, because of sexual references.

**Pairings – **Tails/Amy, Knuckles/Rouge

**Important Notes – **Some of the events had to be altered to fit the characters' personalities.

**Fuse the hedgehog – **Okay, Ive got a little proposal:

When someone switches into another person's body, the first letter of that person's name will be put at the end of the name of the person who was switched.

So, let's say Knuckles is in Rouge's body. He will be entitled KnucklesR. And if Rouge was Knuckles' body, she'll be RougeK. Same goes for the other three.

I hope you understood that, 'cause I, myself, didn't at first. OnO

**Disclaimer – **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Kokoro Connect.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Cream," Tails called out to the girl a few meters before him. They were currently in the streets on their way to school. "It's you…right?" he asked, walking closer towards her.

"Yes, and you're Mr. Tails?" Cream asked hesitantly. He nodded in response.

"Yeah, we aren't going to switch bodies every t – ACK!" Their conversation was cut short by Rouge, Knuckles, and Amy each grabbing hold on them and hastily dragging them towards an empty spot on the school campus.

The trio panted heavily as they set the other two down. "What's wrong? D-Don't tell me that –"

"Three people switched at the same time?" Cream finished for Tails.

"Yes! I'm Rouge!" RougeK shouted.

"I'm Knuckles!" KnucklesA screamed.

"And I'm Amy!" AmyR yelled.

Tails and Cream blinked.

…

With everyone in the clubroom now, AmyR nervously bit her nails. "Uh," Tails said, catching everyone's attention, "Ames, want some tea?"

"No thanks," she said dully.

"AUGH!" RougeK yelled, "I can't take any more of this! Why do I keep getting switched into this yucky boy body!? Why not at least Cream!?" She buried her head in her arms. KnucklesA rolled his eyes.

"Me?" Cream asked.

"I think you're missing something here," Tails said.

"I won't be stuck in here forever, will I!?" RougeK asked him.

"Hard to say," AmyR replied, "Yesterday you guys switched back after half an hour."

"Hey," KnucklesA said to Tails, "shouldn't you and Cream be getting to class now? I don't want to keep you guys here 'cause of us."

"I don't know," Cream answered, fiddling sheepishly with the hem of her skirt, "I want to go to class but I feel like I have to be here."

AmyR sighed. "That's easy for you to –"

S~W~I~T~C~H

Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge's eyes widened. Tails and Cream, who'd been munching on some chips, stopped and looked at the three in alarm.

"Did you switch back?" Tails asked them.

"Seems like it," Amy answered.

…

"Yeah, well you know," Vector said to Amy, Tails, and Cream in his office, "I don't think this is necessary, but I have a reputation to keep, so I'll pretend like I'm grilling you."

He propped his feet on his desk and began to eat some noodles. "Wellp, I'ma keep on eating."

He slurped them up, only to cough when he swallowed too fast. Tails and Amy tried to hold back a few snickers. Vector glared at them. "Listen, you guys are good students, but you've managed to make me curious. Gosh…Why do I always choke on the first bi –"

"Just get it over with, Croc," Amy told him. His glare hardened on her. "Listen here, little girl, I want to be considered to be an _open and FRIENDLY TEACHER_!" he snapped. Amy raised an eyebrow at the irony in that sentence.

"You're lucky I let you call me Croc," he muttered, "But just because that's what I'm aiming for doesn't mean you can drop me like that you terribly acting, little brat." It was now Amy's turn to glare daggers.

"You get to lecture me when you start doing your job," Amy said. "Who did the bookkeeping for our class after the cultural festival?" she asked knowingly.

"Right, thank you very much," Vector said sarcastically, "Try not to mention that around the other teachers."

He sighed in exhaustion. "Oh. Yes. What were you all doing? The three of you, plus Knuckles and Rouge, didn't show up until third period."

"We all had some mini chocolate buns yesterday that turned out to be spoiled, so we were all late due to sickness. That's what happened," Amy answered without reluctance. Vector looked behind her to see Knuckles and Rouge talking to a classmate some distance away.

"Is that what the other two will say?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said as if it was most obvious thing in the world. He looked at Tails and Cream for confirmation, and they nodded their heads. "Well, if that's your story, I'll buy it. You're excused. _For now_." Amy rolled her eyes at him.

…

"Ms. Amy's a real pro!" Cream said, waving around a parted flower she'd found in the office after Vector had left and told them to keep watch.

"Yeah, she can lie through her teeth and still come off all haughty like that," Tails said in admiration.

"Oh, stop it you," Amy said, playfully covering her face with one hand and waving the other off at him.

Tails smiled at her and then looked out one of the windows. "Do you think Rouge and Knuckles got out of it oka –"

S~W~I~T~C~H

"Yeah, and?" Tikal asked. TailsR blinked. He looked down and saw that his now small, dainty hand was holding a spoon with what was apparently Rouge's lunch on it.

"What's wrong, Rouge? Did you see a ghost or something?" Tikal asked her, furrowing her eyebrows.

"O-Oh, I need to go to the bathroom," he said quickly, standing up and speed walking to the restrooms.

As he walked, trying not to look suspicious, he nervously thought to himself. _What to do, I need to find a place I can be alone!_

Without thinking, TailsR walked into the men's restroom. The two guys using the urinals shrieked quite girlishly. He jumped in surprise and remembered that he was in Rouge's body.

"W-What're you doing in here!?" one of the guys asked. They rapidly tried to zip up their pants.

TailsR scowled in embarrassment. "That's right…Then I have no choice!"

He quickly ran into the women's restroom. He walked in, slammed the stall door behind him and sat on the toilet as he pulled out Rouge's phone.

…

"_Again_?" RougeT groaned. Amy's phone started ringing. She picked it up and quickly flipped it open. "Hey, is this Tails?"

"You got it," TailsR answered from inside the stall. "Is Rouge still with you?"

"Yeah. Cream's trying to calm her down. Emphasis on trying. Anyways, where are you?"

"Ah," he said awkwardly, "I'm in the –"

S~W~I~T~C~H

"Restroom," Tails finished.

Cream blinked. "You switched back?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, looking at his surroundings.

"It's okay," she said shyly to him. Amy smiled at the two. She then realized she still had the line connected on her phone when Rouge's voice blared back. "Hello? Amy, are you still there?"

"Yeah, Rouge."

"WHY AM I IN THE BATHROOM!? WHAT WAS TAILS DOING!? PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!"

…

Tails was exhausted. After drifting in and out of consciousness during his next class, Sonic went up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Mm? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"…Well, it's our turn to clean the restrooms today. Don't leave me alone on this one."

"Ugh, back to the restrooms."

"Huh?"

Tails was about to reply, when he saw Cream and Natesa talking in the front of the classroom. He blinked.

…

"Hey," Tails said, opening the door to the clubroom, "Sorry it took so long to clean out the –"

He was cut off by Cream suddenly gripped his collar with a horrified glare directed at him. "Mr. Tails! I have a question for you!"

"W-What is it!?"

She yanked the collar. "What happened between you and Ms. Natesa while we were switched!?"

"Oh, this is gonna be interesting," Amy commented.

"U-Um…I probably should've said something sooner…"

Tails explains how he experimented with his, or should he say Cream's, body and Natesa suddenly showed up and said those…odd things.

Cream shrieked in embarrassment and ran to the table to bury her head in her arms. "He played with my boobs! How am I supposed to get married now!?"

"I had to do that to figure out what was going on!"

"_Mhm_," Rouge said skeptically, filing her nails. She stopped and turned to face him. "While you were in my body you went to the bathroom." Her expression turned to a dangerously threatening one. "Did you –"

"I was just looking for a place to hide!" Tails protested again, his face coloring.

"Wait, that's not even important!" Cream said, lifting her head, "What matters is that…Na-Na…Ms. Natesa is…" She made squeezing gestures with her hands and dropped her head again to squeak in humiliation.

"A-Are you alright, Cream?" Tails asked, walking up to her. "Why are you this upset? And what's so special about Natesa?"

"I've never the little girl so stressed," Rouge said. She turned to Amy, who was sitting beside her. "What's Natesa like?"

"Perfect manners, stellar grades, and teachers love her. She's a model student," Amy answered.

"Forget that!" Knuckles finally said. He turned to Tails. "How big were they?"

Amy bonked him on the head once again. "We don't have time for that, Knucklehead. If you wanna know, I can just tell you. Cream's a B-Cup. While we're at it, I'm a C-Cup. Rouge is a Double D."

"And proud of it," Rouge said, raising her glass comically.

"Hm, so Amy's a C and Rouge's a Double D," Tails said, observing.

"Don't just stand there and stare, let's focus on Ms. Natesa! What am I supposed to do!?" Cream asked frantically, finally pulling her head up again. She began whining again, with the others trying to calm her down.

"I think we should focus on the body swapping," Amy said firmly.

As if correctly on cue, the doorknob was heard and the door slowly creaked open, silencing everyone. The five teens stared at the blocked doorway until –

"It's a SWATbot! What the hell could Eggman want _now_? Sonic isn't even here!" Knuckles complained.

As soon as the robot saw Amy pull out her hammer, he spoke quickly. "Greetings, young ones. I am not here to exterminate you."

"How long have you been standing there?" Amy asked, glaring piercingly at the machine.

"I've just arrived. I have come to see if you children were panicked about the body exchanging."

Everyone's eyes went wide. Tails gulped. "What could you possibly know about that?"

"More than you could truly understand."

"Why are you here?" Rouge asked.

The SWATbot turned to her. "Yes, how do I go about a response for that? Aha, Dr. Robotnick has sent me to observe you. And I suppose you could call me Heartseed."

"Heartseed?" she whispered mostly to herself. She turned to the humanoid being. "What does a little known plant have to do with you?"

"…I do not know. Eggman and I play the role of examining you and your friends' misfortune with the phenomena I put upon you."

Amy growled. "But," she said, trying to compose herself, "if you do this to us, that means you've gotta know something about it, right?"

"Ah, yes. You are smarter than you look Ms. Rose. The five of you will randomly swap bodies for the time being."

"So," Cream said, "Who switches bodies with who and when they switch is completely unsystematic?"

"Yes. Brave, Ms. Rabbit. You're absolutely right. Robotnick and I will be watching. But worry not, for I will not invade your privacy 24/7. That would require effort. Do you more or less understand the situation?"

"That was supposed to be an explanation?" Tails asked, keeping his distance.

"Fine then. I'll start asking questions," Amy announced, standing up from her seat. She turned to Heartseed. "First, why us? Are you able to control this phenomenon? Can we make it stop? What is Eggman's purpose?"

"All excellent questions. To answer the first, you seemed like a fascinating bunch as you have never been paired up together with one another. However, after you've switched around a bit and Robotnick's had his fun, it will all end."

"That means that you control this," Amy said.

"Yes. Do not fret too much on this and live your lives as peacefully as you had before. Do not bother trying to figure out how it works. That is not the task you've been assigned. I also recommend you not tell anyone else about this. That would only result in more trouble." Heartseed turned to leave. "Good luck, young ones. I will be cheering you on from the smallest corner of my nonexistent heart."

"Wait!" Amy ran up and grabbed the robot's arm, "I have more questions for you!"

"That is not the task you've been assigned."

"Don't expect us to shut up and do whatever the hell you say!"

Heartseed then swiftly removed his arm from her grasp and roughly pushed her back into the room. Cream caught her from falling on the ground.

Tails clenched his fists and glared at the SWATbot. "Hey! What the hell!?"

"Let me handle this!" Knuckles stood and launched at Heartseed. He attempted a punch to his side, only to have it quickly blocked. Knuckles furrowed his eyebrows and tried again. This time, Heartseed grabbed his arm and flipped him into the hallway outside.

"Knuckles!" Rouge and Tails worriedly called.

Heartseed gave them a look of indifference. "I will be seeing you soon." And with that, he was gone.

…

Again, the group of five was walking out of the school together.

Amy sighed. "What's with this whole 'shocking turn of events' deal?"

"That made no sense. Your punch has always been able to penetrate anything," Rouge said to Knuckles, who grunted in annoyance.

"No normal SWATbot would've been able to block like that. Eggman has finally outdone himself," Knuckles gruffly responded.

"When I dropped by to see Mr. Vector after he came back," Cream said, "he looked quite frightened. But he didn't tell me why."

"Dammit! Rouge, you're right, this _isn't_ making any sense!" Amy said. She took a deep breath. "No, if we overthink it, we may be doing exactly what he wants."

"Maybe we should ask someone for help?" Tails chimed in.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Knuckles said, "I mean, he_ did_ say it meant more trouble."

"We can't really trust what he says," Amy said softly, "but we also can't make this any bigger than it already is."

"I don't want to make Mother worry," Cream said.

"Whenever our bodies switch," Amy pronounced, "we've gotta stay in contact with each other, especially with the person we switched with. Try not to let anyone notice or see you. If you're forced to interact with someone, do the best impression you can. Got it?"

"Got it," everyone else agreed.

…

Everyone sat in Amy's bedroom. The pink haired girl balanced a water bottle with her index finger while her eyebrow was twitching angrily.

"It's been a week since we've established the ground rules. You guys," she said irately, "are too careless! Who here has made the mistake of going into the wrong restroom while in the body of the opposite sex!?"

"Me," the other four said, raising their hands sheepishly.

"Idiots! How can you screw that up!? That the first thing to watch out for!"

"It's hard to break habits," Rouge said, scratching her head with an awkward smile.

"I just forget," Cream said simply.

"Don't forget! You're making it harder for us to go to the bathroom!"

"But if one of the girls gets the urge to go while in Tails or Knuckles' body, that means…" Rouge trailed off, a blank look on her face.

"Yuck!" Cream exclaimed disgustedly, covering her face with her hands.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Knuckles said, scowling at them.

"Knuckles and I will try our best," Tails said.

Rouge was snapped out of her fantasies and looked at him. "Oh, thanks, hun."

"What were you thinking about!?" Knuckles asked, blushing.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Cream said, allowing everyone to ignore his question, "I've learned how to pee standing up."

Amy blinked. "…What."

"You need to start worrying," Tails said to Cream, "And, uh, were you serious about that?"

She only looked up at him and giggled.

Amy shook her head. "Moving on. What about our virtue? Our bodies?"

"Nothing to worry about. Right, Knuckles?" Tails asked him. Knuckles looked at him.

"Yeah. I'll admit I get the urge to do stuff if I'm in a girl's body, but you don't need to worry. I haven't had the opportunity to use the bathroom."

Amy gave him a bland look. "Honestly?"

"I'm being _seriously_ honest here! This is the kind of situation where mutual trust is important, you know. I'm not gonna do anything stupid."

Amy looked down at her feet. "That's true," she said quietly.

Tails raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, Cream," Rouge said to her, "when we switched bodies the other night…there wasn't anyone else in your home. Why was that? It ain't safe to leave a girl alone at night."

Cream blinked and then smiled. "Oh, right. I've never mentioned this, but my parents are divorced. That's why I only live with my mother, and she's really busy with work. Well, if you run into a thug, unleash the pepper spray and beat the crap out of him, and it'll be fine!"

"It's _not_ fine!" Rouge burst. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "Thinking it's fine is the worst thing you can do! We can't just wait until something goes wrong!"

"U-Uh…I'm sorry, Ms. Rouge."

As if she finally got a hold of her emotions, Rouge collected herself. "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry, too, hunny."

Amy looked at her worriedly.

…

"How long d'you think this is gonna last?" Tails asked Knuckles and Rouge as they walked their way to their own homes. "What does Eggman really want from us?"

Suddenly, Knuckles stopped walking and let out a quiet gasp.

S~W~I~T~C~H

"So this is what Mr. Knuckles sees. He's so tall," CreamK said, smiling and scratching her head.

"Cream?" Tails asked.

She smiled in response. CreamK looked at Rouge. "Oh, Ms. Rouge looks so tiny." She reached out to pet Rouge on the head, only for her to be startled and back away. CreamK blinked.

"It's not what you think. I don't have a problem with Cream touching me, but now that you're Knuckles…"

"Oh, I understand! Because Mr. Knuckles always says he doesn't like you, it's weird for him to touch you affectionately like that. I'm sorry, that was very insensitive of me."

"Yeah…that's it." Tails scrunched his eyebrows at her.

…

Later, after Rouge had gone her separate way home, Tails and CreamK found themselves in the train station.

Tails looked at her. "It's taking longer to go back to normal this time." He saw that she had a dazed out expression. "What's wrong, Cream?"

She looked down. "I screwed up."

"Are you talking about what happened with Rouge? Or is there something else on your mind that I can help out with?"

CreamK suddenly pointed a finger at him, regaining her cheerful look. "Time for Ms. Cream to ask Mr. Tails questions!"

Tails thought it sounded sort of weird, considering her effervescent voice was replaced with Knuckles'. "What?"

"Each one of us has a soul, mind, and personality which contribute to our identity. Now that Cream's soul is in Mr. Knuckles' body, the result is identified as Cream Rabbit. But souls and personalities cannot be seen or touched.

"That's why we typically use physical appearance to distinguish a person. That means that our bodies are the foundation for the identity. But if our bodies lose their significance because of the soul switching, will we still be ourselves?" CreamK asked quietly.

Tails furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Cream?"

She smiled at him. "Just kidding."

She suddenly winced.

S~W~I~T~C~H

"Whoa! Hey, Tails," Knuckles said.

Tails gave him a small smile. "Welcome back."

"Phew…I'm back. I finally returned to my own body."

Tails leaned against a guardrail and thought about what Cream had said.

…

The next day, Tails and Amy were seated waiting for class to begin. Amy was in front of Tails, and the two sat sideways to talk to each other.

"I don't know. Cream seemed different somehow. Well, maybe I'm overthinking it," he told her.

"Hm, so that's how it goes."

He looked at her, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cream walked up to them unfazed before Amy could respond. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he said.

"Listen up, everyone," they heard Natesa's voice at the front of the class. Cream squeaked and hid behind a desk.

"We need three people from our class to volunteer for the off campus clean up. Any takers?" she asked the students.

Everyone began to murmur about having plans or not being able to do it. Natesa sighed in frustration. "Alright, alright, I'll volunteer, so all I need is two more people."

Tails was about to say something, when –

S~W~I~T~C~H

"I'll do it," his now feminine voice piped up. "U-Uh," TailsA looked down to see himself in a girls' uniform, sitting down just the way Amy was.

"Rose, you'll help?" Natesa asked her.

TailsA stuttered and he looked beside him to find a very angry AmyT. She had her fist clenched and was glaring at him so hard he could've pissed himself on the spot.

AmyT sighed reluctantly and raised her hand. "I, uh, also volunteer."

Cream stifled back a laugh. Natesa raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Cream grinned and nudged AmyT and then pinched her cheeks. "Work hard, Mr. Tails."

"Gah! Cut it out!" AmyT said, trying to pry her off.

…

"My day is now ruined because of you," AmyT said glumly.

"I'll make up for this later, so cut me some slack, Ames," TailsA responded.

"Hey, Prower," Natesa called out to them as they walked home. Both turned around on instinct.

Natesa glared at AmyT. "I have something I wanna ask you. What is your relationship with Cream?"

TailsA's eyes widened. "Wha?"

"Are you just friends in the same club, or something more?"

"That's right," AmyT answered, much to TailsA's shock. She smirked. "This is a good opportunity to make this clear.

"Hey, what're you gonna tell her!?" TailsA whispered/screamed.

AmyT ignored him and declared, "Cream is mine! Stay away from her!"

Natesa glared at her sternly, while she just sneered. TailsA just stared at AmyT blandly. This couldn't get any worse.

E~N~D

Okay, that's done with. This anime/manga/light novel is seriously the most awesome piece of work ever created. THANK YOU SADANATSU ANDA. YOU ROCK.

R&R please :D


End file.
